


Hakurei's Handbook

by dracoglacies



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Gen, massive headcanon here, pretty much hakurei's wisdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoglacies/pseuds/dracoglacies
Summary: The Hakureis are one of the oldest family in Gensokyo, they definitely are around just as long, if not longer than the Hidea Family.This is their book, given from one Hakurei Shrine Maiden to the next... Trust its content before anything else.





	Hakurei's Handbook

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you That Turtle from Discord! You helped me massively as my ghostwriter for this one!

_This handbook is the collected wisdom of the Hakurei who have came before you. Consult it carefully and take its contents to heart_ [margin: "so much of this is outdated" "it is not outdated. Trust it before anyone else"]

 

 _This handbook is to be read by the Hakurei bloodline only. Before storing it, always seal it with the following seal to prevent others from reading it:_  [diagram]

[margins: various notes on how to improve or modify it.

[Of particular note is one that provides a variant that requires little spiritual power to unseal or create]

[Also one cheeky "Konpaku was here, [shrine maiden of the era] is lacking in discipline"]

[in newer ink, an addition is added to the diagram: "this one's to keep a certain nosy youkai out for good. She knows who she is."]

 

_The maiden of the Hakurei Shrine is vital to the continued existence of Gensokyo. Above all else, your duty is to maintain the harmony of the realm and the strength of the Great Hakurei Barrier._

 

_The Hakurei Shrine Maiden is the arbiter of all issues that come to her. Should a human petition for her aid, she must provide it._

 

 _The blessing of the Hakurei Shrine is youkai extermination. Thus, the Hakurei Shrine Maiden must be prepared to exterminate any youkai requested of her. The extermination of youkai regardless of human requests is recommended to maintain the faith in the Hakurei god-_ [name smudged out with ink]

 

 _The Hakurei Shrine Maiden must maintain the adversarial relationship between humans and youkai._ [the margins here are particularly well-used, as generations of the Hakurei debate on the relations they should maintain with youkai. Excerpts include "Yukari is an exception. Her aid is necessary to repair the Barrier when needed" (something unintelligible with blood splattered on top) "nothing good can come out of friendship with youkai"]

 

 _The Hakurei Shrine Maiden represents the humans of Gensokyo. Her humanity must never be called into question, nor her allegiance._ [relatively recent note here, given the quality of the ink: "they don't appreciate my work"]

 

> A shrine maiden turning into a youkai? How preposterous.  
>    
>  Why, if that happened it would be a great disgrace to the bloodline.  
>    
>  The one who did so might even be scrubbed from all records, effectively erased from history!  
>    
>  Reduced to, perhaps, mere scratchings of an unfamiliar hand in a private notebook that can't seem to be attributed to anyone...

 

 _The Hakurei Shrine is an authority of the realm. Alliances are forbidden, as those may skew your judgement. The Hakurei Shrine Maiden must always be wary of subversive interests of greedy humans or any youkai_ [in the margin: "The Kirisames are influential in the village. Watch them carefully."]

  

_The construction of the Great Hakurei Barrier involved the work of four Great Sages. All of them are hard to contact, but remember the names: Yukari Yakumo, [You swear you could read the name here, but it somehow stayed just out of your understanding], Matara Okina, [absolutely nothing, but you know there's 4 sages so why is there no acknowledgement?]_

[in the margins: "it's not just you. The names are unreadable until you know who the sages are already. It's a measure of secrecy"]

[in that same elegant handwriting] "We can't let all our secrets be known~"

 

 _Do not request a reprinting of this handbook from the Hieda. She has never seen it._ [underlined and written to stand out] "and I would like to keep it this way."

 

[Several loose-leaf old papers detailing in excessive detail how to best cause pain to youkai in various inhuman forms. The writing is formal and detached, and especially neat]

[notes added by later maidens: “This is horrible.” “And yet you didn’t dispose of these”]

 

_The jurisdiction of the Hakurei formally covers the people native to Gensokyo._

[you can practically imagine this writer’s bemused sarcasm] “Outsiders are on their own.”

[The writing here is especially neat once more] “They are very useful as a bait with sufficient promise.”

[This writer’s more helpful] “It’s good practice to let outsiders leave Gensokyo if they request it”

 

 _Chasing after every infiltrating youkai is futile. focus your efforts on the youkai who act up._ [Written by Reimu]

 

_[Spellcard Rules, penned in Reimu’s handwriting]_

_Thanks to a certain sage who shall remain unnamed, the following rules for resolving disputes nonlethally are in effect for all of Gensokyo:_  

  * __A spellcard is a reflection of who you are. Design your spellcard to convey who you are beautifully__


  * _Spellcard duels are not to the death. The winner is not allowed to kill the loser._


  * _In addition, the loser is determined by the rules of the duel, not by the fighting strength_  



[unknown handwriting, flowery and elegant script] “You’re welcome, Reimu”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think about this one? Any suggestions for possible more rules are welcome too!


End file.
